Inside Seifer's Mind
by Felisha F McGill
Summary: What was going thought Seifer mind in Timber.


Disclaimer- i don't own final fantasy it the characters they belong to Square Enix.

Summary- What was going thought Seifer mind in Timber.

A/N- If anyone likes this and wants me to make this multiple chapters like for D-District Prison or the fights and Lunatic Pandora please tell and i will gladly do it.

"We need to restrain him" Quistis said. "What do you think you're doing." Came Squalls voice entering the TV Station. "Its obvious ain't it, what are you planning to do with this guy." Seifer responded. "...Planning to do?" Squall thought out loud. _This idiot doesn't have a plan. Looks like i have to take matters into my own hands. _Seifer thought. "I get it..." Zell chirped in "... You're Rinoa's..."

"Shut your damn mouth Chicken-wuss!" Seifer yelled cutting Zell off from what he was going to say. "He broke out the disciplinary room injuring many in the process." Quistis said. Suddenly Seifer felt a heavy tension, the air became dense, and he began to feel cold but he decided to brush it off as adrenaline. _I'm going take this bastard to the back and make him give Timber its independence. For Rinoa, I promised her that I would help. _Seifer thought blocking out anything the others had to say about what he was doing.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Exclaimed Zell. "Be quiet." Squall said, trying to keep everyone as calm as possible."Instructor I know you're gonna take this stupid idiot back to Garden right." Zell said before he could stop himself.

"Shut up! NO!" Exclaimed Squall trying to silence Zell but it was too late.

"I see... You are all from Garden." President Deling said "Should anything happen to me the entire Galbadian military will undoubtedly crush garden...You can let me go now."

"Nice going chicken wuss." Seifer said "You and your stupid big mouth. Take care of this mess Instructor and Mr Leader." _Seifer. _Said a booming eerie female voice in his head. _What is this? A GF perhaps? _Seifer thought while he was about to make his way to the back.

_No. _Came the voice again, _I am Ultimecia the sorceress who can compress time. I can make your dreams come true. Follow me. Be my Knight. _

_What the hell is going in? What's wrong with me? _Seifer thought as he went into the room. The room became dark and it became unbearably cold.

"...Poor poor boy..." Came the voice once again, this time it wasn't in his mind. "Stay away from me." Seifer said looking around confused. Then the person came out of what seemed to be nowhere. He remembered the voice but couldn't quite place it.

"Such a confused little boy are you going to step forward? Retreat. You have to decide." She said. "Stay back." Seifer warned. "The boy in you is yelling you to come the adult is telling you to stay back. You can't make up your mind. You don't know the right answer." The lady said. "You want help, don't you, you want to be saved from this predicament."

"Shut up! Seifer yelled. _I don't know what I want. Should I leave? Should I stay? I don't know. What is this? This feeling its...like I'm being stab with needless. My mind... I feel...strange. Maybe I am confused. No, no. Stop this. Now. _Seifer began losing this internal battle, and he knew it.

"Don't be ashamed to ask for help your only a little boy."

"I'm not... Stop calling me a boy"

"You don't want to be a boy anymore?"

"I am not a BOY!"Seifer yelled "Come with me to a place of no return bid farewell to your childhood." The mysterious woman said and that was it, she had control over his mind and there was nothing he could do. The little control he had left was slowly slipping. Then he noticed Quistis kneeled down. It seemed as if she couldn't move. _Quistis help me. I hate to admit it but I need help. _He thought but was unable to say anything.

_No. You're doing just fine come with me, my Knight. _Came the voice into his mind again. _Your not who you say you are. Matron... why are you doing this. _Seifer thought trying to win this internal battle. _Because it is your dream isn't it, you help me and I can give you everything you ever wanted. Come with me, Knight. _Seifer knew that these were all lies but he couldn't do anything about it. He lost what control he had left, he couldn't do anything about it.

Squall, Selphie, and Zell ran into the room, only to see Seifer standing there, gunblade raised high and a look of triumph on his face. But his eyes showed a different story and he hoped someone saw this and would help him.

Fin. For now.

Poor Seify. Well hope you people enjoyed this story. Have a good day or night or whatever depending on what time you're reading this.


End file.
